Ryuu and a Kitsune
by Kurobara's Knightly DayMare
Summary: Ryuu blames herself for not preventing her sister from opening that box and now she is charged with closing the box that tainted both humans and demons alike. With the help of The King of Theives and his teamates things are about to get very STRANGE.
1. Chapter 1: Do You know of Pandora?

**If you wish to read this series then you have to read Pandora's Demons in order to get some of what happens in this fan-fic.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Nor do I own any of the characters from Fruits Basket should they appear in this at some point. I also do not own Prince of Tennis or any character that appears in this that is from an anime/manga that I have forgotten to mention. The only characters that belong to me will be listed at later times. I may at some time introduce a character that has the same name and have some of the same looks/attributes as a character from an anime/manga but they will belong to me b/c I have changed them and the names that they will use will not be their real names in this fan-fic and they will have different pasts and personalities.

**There will be swearing if you don't like swearing then don't read this. The worst will most likely be bitch and no I will do this btch because then I will lose focus.**

1) **"-blah-" **Riku/Sora/Kairi talking in unison

2) (blah)the author saying stuff

3) **"/blah/… blah…blah" /**Sora/ then Riku then Kairi finishing each other's sentences.

4) **-blah- **Ryuu's thoughts

5) **"blah" **Riku/Sora talking in unison

6) **blah **Hiei using reading someone's mind

7) _blah_ Hiei having a mind convo with someone

8) **[blah **Sohma members having mind convo with each other

9) **"-blah-" **Sohmas talking in unison

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Do You Know of Pandora? 

**To the humans that have heard the legend of Pandora's Box it is not true, it is merely a cover for what really happened when the box was opened.**

_

* * *

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san. Can you tell us a story? Please!!?" asked a little boy, who was almost identical to the woman he's speaking to._

_"Again?" the boy nods his head rapidly "but I just told one a few minutes ago." The mom said amusingly._

_"Pwease Kaa-san? I won't ask for one tomorrow." pleads the child._

_The woman looks at him to see a pair of orange puppy dog eyes (literally) looking back at her. She has an amused look on her face as she sighs "Alright, go get everyone. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_"Yeah! Kaa-san's gonna tell us a story! Kaa-san's gonna tell us a story!" the boy shouts happily throwing the puppy that he was holding into the air. The mom caught the puppy just as it was going down and held it to her chest. The puppy began to lick her face in happiness right as she heard a stampede of feet gathering into the living room. When she entered the room she sees 5 children (including the little boy), 1 adult, and 2 teens gathered around a couch with the middle open. The mother chuckled to herself and sat in the middle. The children climbed into her lap with the teens on either side and the man sat in a chair next to them with the puppy in his lap so it didn't get squished by the kids._

_"So what do you want to hear?" she asks._

_The kids look at each other and in unison say "PANDORA!!" She looks unsurprised by the shout and she begins her story._

_"You know how most stories with magic, adventure, and romance start with Once Upon A Time or There Once Was a Girl/Boy and ended with And They Lived Happily Ever After; well this one doesn't._

_The story begins with a simple yet complex question: Have you ever heard of Pandora? To those who are human and know of Greek myths would say yes but to a demon you must never ask that question."_

_"Why? Why can't you ask a demon that, Kaa-san?"_

_"If you'll not interrupt me then you will find out my child. Now if you'll allow me to continue._

_The Greek myth clearly states that Pandora was created as a punishment for man-kind after Prometheus stole fire from the gods and gave it to the humans. She was given many gifts and one of the gods, Hermes the messenger god, gave her "a shameful mind and deceitful nature" along with speech. She was also given a box by the gods and told to never open it. Pandora promised that she wouldn't but she lied and once she was away from the gods she opened the box exposing the evils of the world to all but it was also said that she released something else, hope._

_But this is not what really happened when the first woman was created because Pandora wasn't even alive when the first women were created because she was "born" the day after the first three women were created. Toukai, Yousha and Ryuu were names of the daughters of Hephaestus, the one who created man-kind. _

_But that is for later in the story. Let's start at were the two heroes of our story met. I believe it was the fist day of the 2nd grade when a little boy was being picked on by an older kid during recess and a girl in his class came to his rescue.

* * *

_

"**Hey leave him alone, you big ape!" screamed a little girl of 7 or 8 at a boy that was picking on a kid with the brightest red hair that you will ever see. She took the rubber four-square ball that she had in her hand and threw it at the bully forcing him to look at her. **

"**Your going to get it, ya little prick. Hey come back I'm not gonna hurt you, ****much****!" he yelled at the girl as she started to run away. He began to chase her all around the playground and into the little patch of trees the school had planted the year before that the kids called the forest. Once the bully had entered the "forest" he began trying to taunt the girl out of hiding since he knew that he wouldn't be able to find her. She was a legend among the schools in this town because, if he had heard the rumors correctly, a girl with white and blue hair was famous for making all the bullies at each school cease their activities **(yes I know I'm giving the kid to much credit for using big words that he probably wouldn't even know how to pronounce yet) **for good. **

**He knew that she was the girl of the rumors not just because of her hair but because of her eyes, they were a cold and icy blue at first then they changed to orange in a split second. As the boy walked deeper into the trees he failed to notice that the girl had crept up behind him and was walking right behind him. She tapped him on his right shoulder and when he looked behind him he saw nothing but trees and started to freak out a bit. The girl continued to do this until she noticed two things: 1) the teachers were calling for them and 2) he peed in his pants. She put her hand over her mouth when she noticed the second thing and silently giggled. **

**She knew that she had to finish her little "game" with the boy soon so she tapped his shoulder one more time but this time he saw her. When he looked into her eyes he saw something so horrifying that nothing could describe it. His face started to lose color as he began to cry and he fainted. The girl looked surprised at his reaction and started to laugh. She heard the calls of the teachers get louder and she began to make herself look like she was scared shitless. She started to sob and as the teachers got closer they heard her and ran to them.**

**When they asked what happened she answered "I 'sob' ju-just wa-wanted 'sob' him to-to leave the 'sob' bo-boy alone. I di-didn't mean for this to-to happen, ho-honest." Then she added to the tear fest as the teachers try to 'console' her and get her to go back to the school. Once they had gotten her to 'calm down' she was sent back to class and on the way to her classroom she made sure no one was around and she started cracking up. When she had finished laughing she stuck her tongue out as if mocking the idiots that call themselves teachers (which she was) and found she was at her classroom. **

**She put on the face she had when she entered the school and opened the door slowly peaking inside to see her teacher taking attendance. "Sohma Ryuu." The teacher had just called the girl's name when she opened the door, the girl let herself smirk and roll her eyes for second before reverting back to her previous face and meekly answered "He-here sir."**

**He looked over at the door once he heard her reply and saw what her face looked like and said "So you're the one that was late coming inform recess, huh?"**

"**Yes sir. I was in the forest with another student." She replied as she headed to her seat by the red-headed boy. As soon as the teacher saw that she had sat down and turned around she started to talk to the boy.**

"**Hi my name's Sohma Ryuu what's yours?"**

**The boy looks stunned that she was talking to him so he was late in his reply "Uhhhh… my name's Minnamono Shuichi. Thanks for stopping that kid from hurting me."**

"**What'cu talkin' about Willis?" after Ryuu says this she giggles at Shuichi's face. He has a confused face look on his face. "Sorry I've just wanted to say that for a long time. But anyway you welcome for whatever you think I did. Even if you do think I save you from a pink butt munching ape. Oh crap, teach 1 o'clock. Hurry act like you were paying attention to it."**

**The teacher was walking pass them right before she said that and it…er…he seemed to not have heard what she said. He was giving each of them a piece of paper and he said that they had to have their parents sign it and have it returned to him within the week. As soon as he said this Shuichi saw Ryuu's face sadden and then it returned back to her goofy happy face. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but didn't want to get in trouble from the teacher for talking. **

**He decided to just try and get a good look at her since he hasn't been able to. He saw that she had long white hair with various streaks of different colors and as far as he could tell it went down to her knees even with her hair being up in a ponytail. He saw that she had icy blue eyes that revealed nothing, then he saw something that surprised him, her eyes changed to a different color but he just dismissed it as the lights playing tricks on his eyes. She was wearing blues jeans with red roses with thorns on the stem circling her right leg (he believed the roses to be real) and she had a white tank-top with a fox on the front. The fox was silver with gold eyes and it had four tails, the tips of the tails and ears were black. The fox was sitting in a field of black, red, blue, and white roses. She also had a necklace on that had a black dragon around a crystal that contains blue, black, and red fire.**

**As Shuichi was looking at her, Ryuu was also looking at him. The plain jeans and shirt didn't catch her attention like his hair had during recess but his eyes did. They were a beautiful yet dangerous forest green. She felt as if the orbs were hiding many terrible and dreadful secrets. She figured that he hid those secrets so he didn't put his mother in danger **(she's very good at figuring things out by looking into some one's eyes) **and that he was smarter than he looked (and he looked smart to begin with).**

**

* * *

**

AT THE END OF SCHOOL 

**---RING---**

"**Don't forget to get your parents to sign the papers I gave you after recess."**

**All the kids rushed out of the room except Ryuu and Shuichi. They lagged behind everyone so they didn't get squished by the others. Shuichi finally asked the question he has been dying to ask for a couple of hours "Why did you look sad when the teacher said to get the papers signed by out parents? Is it because you don't have any?"**

**She was surprised that he had noticed that because she was very good at hiding her emotions so she answered truthfully "I guess it's because I never had a mother and I only knew my father for about a day before died, well at least by the standards of the idiots that ran that dang place. But I found that the friends I make sort of become my family and I'm just a little sad that I couldn't really get to know my father myself before he left."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry that I brought it up, it's just that I was so curious about your reaction to that I just couldn't help but ask."**

"**One thing I don't get kit is why your apologizing for asking a question. I mean why should you be sorry for asking a friend a question when you're worried about them. Plus not having parents has kind of done me some good."**

"**Okay two more question: 1) why did you call me kit? And 2) what do you mean not having parents did you good?" he kind of yelled the last part and starting to shake her by the shoulders a little looking a little hysterical. **

**Ryuu could almost she Shuichi putting on an old fashion hat on, you would usually see old reporters wear, and pulling out a flip notebook to finish the look until he began to shake her. "If 'shake' you wo-would st-stop 'shake' sha-shaking me 'shake' I wou-would tell you." Shuichi stopped shaking her as she said that and regretted it seeing as how she was complaining about seeing stars or something like that. "Thank-you. Sheesh now my shoulders hurt kit, god you got a strong grip. Answer to the 1****st**** question: it's my nickname for you, I give a good deal of my friends/family nicknames and it fit you seeing as how I saw the mind of a fox behind those green eyes of yours. Answer to 2****nd**** question: I meant it as by not having parents it allows me to help other kids that were either abandoned by their parents or they never had any in the first place."**

"**Oh, I see what you mean. I think."**

"**Eh you'll see if you ever come to my house. I think I hear some one calling your name Shuichi-kun. It's probably your mom."**

"**Wow your right I couldn't hear her over all the other kids out here." By that point the two of them had gotten outside where the parents were picking up their kids. A few seconds after he said this he saw his mom was coming towards him. **

"**Shuichi-kun, there you are I been looking for you." Said Minnamono-san.**

"**I'm sorry about that Minnamono-san. I had asked him if I could wait with him 'til he leaves. We kind of lost track of the time when we left the room cause we were talking." **

"**Oh that's okay…um sorry but what's your name?"**

"**Opps I forgot that didn't I. My name is Sohma Ryuu."**

"**Well it's nice to meet you Sohma-kun."**

"**Ditto, Minnamono-san. And now I bid you adieu Shuichi-kun." She says as she began to walk away from the pair. She stops for a second then runs back to Shuichi and pecks him on the cheek then runs back to the gate. Shuichi put his hand up to the spot where she kissed him and blushed brighter than his hair.**

**Once she had walked past the school gate and was out of sight Shuichi turned to his mom and said "Kaa-san she said that I was her new friend. I finally have a friend, and I don't think that she's scared of me."**

"**I'm glad you finally found someone that'll stay by your side, my son."**

**

* * *

**

9 years later 

"**Hurry up Shuichi or else were going to be late! Honestly the one day I chose to be on time you take my place among the late sleepers." whines Ryuu as she waited for Shuichi to catch up to her.**

"**Sorry! I guess I didn't set my alarm clock again." He says when he gets to her. **

"**What do you mean again? You've never been late in your entire life!" she yells at him. She sees that he's about to answer and sighs as she pushes the lose stand of hair out of her face. "You know what don't answer that question. Your lucky that we have enough time that we can walk there cause I don't feel like running today."**

**He rolls his eyes when he says this then he notices something strange about her. "You okay? You don't look to well." He asks her**

"**Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." She sees the look on his faces that says 'I don't believe you'. "I just had a rough night with some of the kids getting sick and I'm worried that if they have what I think they have that I should be home right now. But Sylvester forced me to go to school." She tosses Shuichi her bag as she buttons the top part of her uniform which consisted of a pair of pants with a long sleeved jacket. And it was pink. Shuichi was wearing the same uniform seeing as how it is the boy's uniform for their school.**

**He tossed her bag back at her once she was done knowing that she wouldn't ask for it back. She put it over her shoulder (it was a black messenger bag with a silver one tailed fox sleeping in a rose bush) and she heard her cell ring.**

**Ryuu's POV:**

**I grabbed the cell from my bag and looked at the caller I.D. and sighed when I saw who was calling me. I opened it and said**_** "What do you want Emmy I'm almost at school so make it fast."**_

"_**I need you to come to my office after school to meet someone."**_

"_**One question: WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BEFORE SCHOOL!!"**_

"_**Because I knew you'd be pissed if I called you after school just to find out you had made plans during it. Plus I can assure you that you would want to come because of what I have to show you."**_

"_**Argh! Fine, when do you need me to come in?"**_

"_**Right after school."**_

"_**Okay. And see what's wrong with the kids as well."**_

"_**Alright, and thank-you…Okaa-sama."**_

"_**Yeah, yeah you're welcome but you owe me Emmy."**_

"_**The usual payment then?"**_

"**sigh **_**Yes the usual. See you after school."**_

**I rub the space between my eyes in annoyance at the feeling that things are just going to get a hell of a lot worse than they already are. I check the time on my cell to see that we only have five minutes to get to school with only three blocks to go. Sighing again I put my cell back in my bag then start running to schools hoping that we get there on time. I heard Shuichi call out to me when I ran off without a warning and called over my shoulder "We only have five minutes before the first bell rings and we're late! So hurry up ya lazy ass!"**

**We were at the school a few seconds before the bell and we got to our lockers right as the warning bell. I pound my head against my locker and sigh once again -man if this is how being deprived of sleep for a week makes me feel then I'm going to lose that fight-. I put the combo in my lock but it doesn't work so I punch it and it opens spilling the books I need for my first classes out.**

**I grab my books from the floor and see that Shuichi was waiting for me with that usual smile on his face like he was planning something. I sigh once more and put my usual school face on: cold and emotionless. Taking one last look at his face I turn around and see the worst sight imaginable: fan-girls and lots of them and what was even worse they were surrounding our lockers. The president of the Shuichi Minnamono Fan Club steps up to me and slaps me in the face.**

**My face follows her hand when she slaps me and when I turn my head to look at her I ask her "Was that suppose to hurt me?" in a monotone voice with cold icy orange eyes. I hand Shuichi my books before I step up to the girl that slapped me. Every step I take towards her she takes a step back towards the opposite wall.**

"**You do this just about every single day and I've had it with you pathetic morons. You are merely a bunch of love sick puppies trying to get on your master's good side but enough is enough I'm sick and tired of you idiots. You try and get me to stop being friends with Shuichi just because you're hoping one of you will have a chance. Well guess what you're dead wrong. But think of it this way if I ever did stop being his best friend and one of you 'got a chance' then everybody else in your damned club will do the exact thing to you that you're doing to me. Which means that every girl that has a crush on my friend would hate them and would torment them until they left their 'precious' Shuichi alone." **

**By the time I had finished saying this I had pushed the girl up against the wall with my hands on either side of her head. My face was about two inches from the girl's face with the girl looking into my eyes. I could tell that eyes had changed colors again 'cause the girl had a frightened look on her face and she screamed. When she did that I just smirked and took my hands down and walked back Shuichi taking my books from him. "Come on Shuichi let's go before we're late to class. Leave them to tend to their pathetic president."**

**When we're a couple of feet from the fan-girls I turn back to them and warn them "If you chose to continue your little fan-club then I will not be responsible for what happens to your members. So this is the last warning you will receive: ****STAY AWAY FROM Shuichi Minnamono****. Or each and every person in your disgusting club will suffer the consequences that I will personally deliver to each and every one of you. And I don't feel regret or guilt to stalkers."**

**When we had gotten to the door of our classroom I sighed again and said "I hope that holds them off for a few days so I don't punch one of them."**

"**Ryuu how much sleep have you actually been getting lately? And don't tell me that you been getting your usual six hours 'cause I won't believe you." He said sternly.**

**I opened the door with yet another sigh and walked to my desk with him following me and setting our stuff down **(as in they put their stuff down at the same time)**. I was thinking on how to answer him and knew that he would figure out that I was lying no matter what I said so I told him the truth. "And here comes the gray vision. Honestly I have no idea how many hours of sleep I get. My guess is it would be at least an hour but I think it's less than that. But I can never tell since I don't have an alarm clock."**

"**What do you do when you wake up?"**

"**I wait a few minutes so my body can move in time to mind. And then I go outside to meditate for a few hours then I go inside and get ready for school." I said while sitting down.**

"**Maybe you're having a recurring nightmare and it's interrupting your usual sleep pattern."**

**While looking out the window I tell him "No, I don't think it's that. Have…you ever felt like you were being watched by some one? Not like someone's watching over you but like you're being stalked."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Aside from the fan-girls. I mean someone you don't know at all, maybe you've seen them in passing or you just glanced at them at one time."**

**At this point the classroom was filled and the bell had rung when the teacher came in and said "Alright everyone, shut-up and sit down." When she said this all the students looked at her like she had two heads. "We have new students today. Alright you four come on in and introduce yourselves."**

**I saw a pale and feminine hand open the door letting the four new students in. The new students lined up in front of the class; there were three students in the boy's uniform and one in the girl's uniform. The 1****st**** person inline was the shortest, 2****nd ****and 3****rd**** person was a couple inches shorter than me, and the 4****th**** person was a couple inches shorter than the 1****st**

**The first student in line was short; he had to at least come up to my shoulder with his hair alone. He had black hair that defied gravity with a white starburst in it**.** He also had a white piece of cloth covering his forehead and beneath that he had a pair of crimson eyes that were glaring at everyone in the room. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of the uniform and back to normal clothes while he also wanted kill someone -most likely the latter-. When introducing himself the only thing he said was "hn, Jaganashi Hiei."**

**When it was next person's turn I saw that most of the boys in the class had hearts in their eyes. I chuckled at this because I knew that they were about to get a one way ticket back to reality. The second person in line was the one that had the feminine hand and he had long butt length dark blue hair with black streaks (in a low ponytail). He had empty black eyes that looked like he could look into the depths of someone's soul and see their worst fears. On the right side of his face was what appeared to be a burn that was formed into a rose that ended an inch above his eye. Which meant that his right eye was in the very center of where the petals would be if it were a real rose. Around his neck was what appeared to be a black cat collar with a red bell in the center, the collar had dragon wrapping around it. He pretty much replied the same way as Hiei except in a monotone voice "Sohma Riku. I'm male." The boys that had hearts in their eyes basically looked like their eyes had been ripped out and I believe some of them had fainted. When he said this everybody looked at me then looked back at Riku to see if we were related. Shuichi chuckled when he saw this.**

**The third person in line was a girl in the boy's uniform like me. I chuckled when I saw this thinking -she's gonna have fun getting the 'its' to get off her case about that-. She had short boyish hair that stopped an inch below her ears and it was purple with black streaks like the last boy. She had white eyes outlined in black that gave me the exact same feeling as Riku's. She had the same burn on the left side but it was a dragon. She had the same collar as Riku but it was white with a blue bell and red roses. "Sohma Sora, Riku's younger twin. I'm female." The students did the exact same thing they did with Sora as they did with Riku and Shuichi chuckled harder this time while I just had a really bored looked on my face with a huge sweat drop on the side of my head.**

**The fourth and final person in line was the only one in the girl's uniform (it consisted of a pink jacket and a dark pink/red skirt with knee length socks). She had bubbly pink hair with white streaks that went down to her upper back. Her eyes were a chilling yet happy gray. She had a really goofy smile on her face and she was waving at me –oh shit, stop waving at me you idiot!-. She had a collar that was similar to Riku & Sora except that hers was purple with a silver bell and it had a chain zigzagging on it (the chain's real). When she introduced herself she was more……energetic than the others "Hi! I'm Sohma Kairi, the younger sibling of Riku & Sora." **

**By this time no one looked between us but I could still feel the questioning stares burning into my back. I had no more energy to keep my head up so I just let it hit my desk earning the class a loud "OW!!" from me. The class laughed at this while Shuichi just shook his head at me. The teacher just sighed and told the class to settle down so they could get the traditional questioning over with. "Okay the new kids get two questions each, got it. You guys get to pick who gets to ask you and if you don't I will."**

HIEI: "Hn, I won't answer any of their questions."

TEACHER: "Well then I get to pick."

SR KID: "What's with the headband?"

HIEI: "Hn."

SR KID: "Do you have a girlfriend?"

HIEI: "Hn, no. and no I don't want one."

SR KID: "What about a boyfriend then."

HIEI[he walks back to the kid that said that and gets right in his face Just b/c I don't want a 'girlfriend' as you call it does not mean I am gay."

RIKU/SORA: "Can we answer the same questions since we'll have the same answer? "

TEACHER: "Sure knock yourselves out."

SR KID: "Why do talk unison like that?"

R/S: "Because we can, and it's fun to freak people with. "

SR KID: "Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?"

R/S: "No never had one and never will. "

SR KID: "Why are you so happy?"

KAIRI: "I'm not happy I'm energetic. No sleep does that to me."

SR KID: "Same question as the last three."

KAIRI: "Nope. And I don't want one."

TEACHER: "Now for my question. Are you three, by any chance, related to Sohma-san over there?"

R/S/K[looks at each other then at teacher nod

"**Alright now you four sit down where ever the open seats are." the teacher told them. I saw that the only open seats were by me and Shuichi, which meant they were going to sit by us. They headed over to us and sat down. The order row (goes up and down) by the window: Riku/me/Kairi, next row over: Sora/Shuichi/Hiei. I hit my head on my desk again earning a glare from the teacher. "Oh and Sohma-san, you and Minnamono-san will be the ones to show the new students around." She said happy that she found a new way of torture for me.**

**As soon as I heard that I shot out of my chair and yelled "WHAT!!?". Then seeing the glare from my teacher I sank back into my seat banging my head once more. "And if you keep banging your head you're going to get brain damage. Now onto today's lesson."**

**

* * *

**

END OF 1**ST**** PERIOD**

**-RING-**

"**Alright let's see your schedules so I can get the hell out of here." I said tiredly. The Sohmas hand me their schedules while Shuichi gets Hiei's. the schedules go as following:**

Periods Class

1st history

2nd math

3rd science

4th lunch

5th study hall

6th art **(Shuichi and Kairi have****music)**

7th English

8th P.E.

"**Great we have basically every class together except 6****th**** period. Well let's get going to the next part of hell." I led everyone to the math classroom just to see that a few of the girls from Shuichi's damned fan-club were blocking the way. "Shuichi I am seriously starting to hate your good looks right about now."**

"**What? And since when did you say something like that."**

"**Since this week became a living hell for me and your damned club got even more stupid than they originally were." By this time the girls had walked over to us and were a couple of feet away from me. To me they looked pissed and they most likely wanted to tell me to get away from their 'precious' Shuichi. I saw that Riku, Sora and Kairi saw the same thing and figured that it was directed at me so they stepped in front of me. In a monotone voice they said "-If you want to get to Ryuu-sama then you're going to have to get through us first.-" The girls looked scared of them but I got to give them credit they haven't screamed yet. **

**I would have to say the next thing they said was just out of stupidity 'cause the twins really hate it when someone insults me or their little sister, same goes for Kairi. The idiots started to laugh "Did you just call that bitch Ryuu-sama? That's funny but that bitch doesn't deserve to be respected." That made them snap and Sora was the one who got the pleasure of slapping the one that said that about me. **

"**-Nobody insults our mistress and gets away with it, bitch.-" they growled. Each of them took a step towards a member of the fan-club and pushed them up against the wall. I could see the girls were scared out of their minds when they had been cornered by the siblings. "/Listen here/…you three…are the…-bitches. And we will not allow-…/someone of/…such low…intelligence to…-insult Ryuu-sama-…/without/…getting…punished…-for it! So get ready because for the next [**they look at each other before deciding** two weeks we and other members of our family will make your life a living hell.-"**

"**That's enough you three. We need to get to class. NOW!" I told them as I walked into the classroom. They followed me after they high five each like they just won the ultimate prize –which I guess they did since I haven't yelled at them yet. But don't worry they will get punished for sinking that low.- I told them to go up to the teacher and tell him that they were new students so we could get the day over with.**

**

* * *

**

AFTER SCHOOL 

**--RING--**

"**Don't forget your homework!"**

"**-FREEDOM!!-" they shouted, well Ryuu, Riku, Sora, and Kairi did while Shuichi chuckled at their antics and Hiei just stood there. "But alas such freedom can not last for long as I must leave you my friends."**

"**-Why?-"**

"**sigh Because Emmy is mean and he wants me to go to his office after school. Eh, but at least I get a fight out of it."**

**They were walking out of the gate when we heard "Kurama, hey Kurama!" My head snapped in the direction that heard this coming from to see two boys about a year younger than us. The boy that was calling out was wearing a green uniform and he had dark brown almost black slicked back hair with brown eyes. The second boy was wearing a blue version of the lasts boy's uniform and he had hair that looked like it was styled to look like Elvis's but it was orange. They were running towards us and it seemed like they were talking about Shuichi.**

**When they got to us the kid in the green uniform said "Hey Kurama, Koenma needs us to go to his office says he wants us to meet someone."**

**The orange haired kid hit the other on the head saying "You idiot you know we're not suppose to call him Kurama in public!"**

"**Ow! That hurt Kuwabara. Sorry about that Kur-Shuichi."**

"**sigh That's okay Yusuke just don't do it again, please."**

**Kuwabara finally took notice that we were still there and he saw me –oh crap. Here it comes.- his eyes lit up once he saw me and said "Hey cous! What are you doing here?!"**

"**mixture between a sigh/groan I go to school here Kazuma, along with the three wonder siblings here." **

"**Ryuu you know Kuwabara?"**

"**Yeah, remember that kid I said I saved a few years ago?"**

"**Yeah. You said you pushed him out of the way of a speeding car."**

"**Well that was Kazuma here. And for some reason ever since that day he's always called me cous."**

"**Well since you already know Hiei and Kuwabara this is Yusuke Urameshi. Now Yusuke what did you say?" he said 'kindly'.**

"**Huh, oh. Koenma wants us to meet him at his office right now."**

"**Well if you guys need to get going then I will see you tomorrow Shuichi and Hiei. See you later Kazuma. Now you three come with me."**

"**-Why?-"**

"'**Cause we're going to visit Emmy then I get a fight out of him." Right as I said this my phone rang again. I looked at the caller and said "Well speak of the devil. It's Emmy."**

"_**What do you want Emmy?"**_

"_**Your late!"**_

"_**Yeah, so what about it?"**_

"_**You were supposed to have been here ten minutes ago is what!"**_

"_**sigh Emmy what have I told you about trying to ordering me around?"**_

"_**grumble Not to do it."**_

"_**Good. Now shut-up and keep your pants on. I'll be right there. Oh and I'm bringing the rose, the dragon, and the minni-them with me as well."**_

"_**Fine."**_

"**Who was that cous?"**

"**That was Emmy another one of my children, except he's the oldest and he's being a pain in the ass right now."**

"**Oh."**

"**Ah Ryuu, what do you mean by another one of your children?" Shuichi asked with a confused look on his with a glint in his eyes that I couldn't understand. I think it was sadness.**

"**You know what Shuichi I have a feeling that you're going to find out soon. So just wait until that happens, okay?"**

"……**O-okay."**

"**Now once more I bid you adieu my dear friends as I will most likely be seeing you soon." After I said this the two groups walked opposite ways down the sidewalk. When we had gotten to the park and we made sure no one was looking I had Kairi open a portal for us to Emmy's hallway. Once the portal opened we stepped through it to see that we landed in front of a really big pair of old fashioned doors. I turned to Kairi and said "I'll give that a 9.5 out of 10." She looked happy to hear this. I opened one of the doors to see pitch blackness. **

**I heard a big booming "Finally you came. I was getting worried about you."**

"**Yeah, yeah. Nice sarcasm. Now just get down here and tell me why you brought me here."**

**There was a bright light and then I saw that there was a boy of maybe 18 or 20 years standing in front of us. He had his long brown hair in a ponytail with some of the loose hair falling into his black eyes. He was wearing a pair of regular blue jeans with a black tank-top under an unbuttoned shirt. He was barefooted. He walked towards us and bowed in front of me. "It's good to see you again Okaa-sama. If you would just follow me you will find out why I brought you here. My son's team should already be there."**

"**Well lead the way then Enma 'cause I don't know where your son's office is, nor do I even know his name." He walks out the doors with us following him through the many halls. We stop at a pair of doors that were about ¼ the size of Emmy's. Emmy pushes the doors open and what I saw shocked me but also made me laugh at how obvious it was. There were four teenagers, one baby in a chair to big for him, and a girl in a kimono sitting on an oar floating in the air. When they heard my laughter everyone turned towards the door to see me and Kairi rolling on the floor laughing with the twins smirking and shaking their heads while Emmy hits himself on the head at our stupidity.**

"**I 'laugh' guess I 'laugh' was 'laugh' right. Ow man now my stomach hurts." I whine as I stop laughing. Once I stand up I look at the surprised faces of my best friend, my cousin, and their friends. "Hi guy's, how ya' doing?" I say as I wave at them. **

"**How…Why…what the…huhhhhhh!" both Kuwabara and Yusuke sputtered at the same time.**

**After about a minute Shuichi spoke "…Ryuu how did you get here?"**

"**I got here the only way someone can get to Spirit World, I had Kairi here make us a portal to so we could talk to my son." I explain like it was common knowledge (which it is for those who know about Spirit World). "Okay I know who the guys are but not the girl or the baby."**

**This gets the baby to jump out of his shocked daze and he was going to answer but Enma beat him to it "This is my son, Koenma the Prince of Spirit World in his toddler form Okaa-sama."**

"**Really? Then what does he look like in teenager form? Does he look like you?" I ask him while moving my tipping my head to the side a little to look at him.**

"**He pretty much does except shorter hair and brown eyes."**

"**Now just wait a minute! Who the hell are you to be barging in here like you own this place? And why did you call me your son?!" Koenma yells at us.**

"**Oh sorry about. I'm Ryuu Sohma and the three behind me are Riku, Sora, and Kairi Sohma. And I'm surprised that you don't recognize Enma in his younger form. I would've thought that he would've shown it you by now since I've told him to do so countless times."**

"**Okay I get the fact that he's a younger version of my father by why did he call you Okaa-sama? And why don't you call him by his respectful name!?" Enma was about to respond to him but I beat him to it.**

"**Both your questions can be answered with a simple statement."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**If he is the King then I am the Empress."**

**Koenma was speechless when I said this and after a couple of minutes he fainted. Once he did everyone had huge sweet drops on our heads. "Well I didn't expect him to react like that; I thought he would've at least said something before he fainted. Oh well can't be helped; let's just bring him back to my house so we can explain to everyone better." Just as everyone was getting up to leave I turn to Enma and remind him "Oh Enma don't forget that we have a fight to start." **

"**Dammit, I hoped you had forgotten that by now." he whined.**

"**Not on your life. There is no way in hell I would forget a fight."**

**A purple portal opened by the window where Hiei was sitting and the three siblings were already walking through it. As Kairi passed through I caught Hiei staring at her and smirked and chuckled at the sight. When only me and Shuichi were left I walked over to Koenma and picked him up then I gestured for Shuichi to go through first. He kept telling me to go through before him but I finally told him "If I go through first then you get stuck here until someone opens another portal to my house and that won't be for a while yet. So go on before I leave you here." He just sighed and walked through knowing that he couldn't win.**

**After I walked through the portal disappeared and I put Koenma down on the couch that Enma was sitting on. The seating arrangements were like this: windowHiei, couchEnma/Koenma, beanie bags by TVYusuke/Kuwabara, rockerthe twins, floor by windowKairi. The girl was still floating on her oar but she was by Enma and Koenma. Shuichi and I were the only ones that were still standing with Shuichi by the doorway and me just left of way he stood. I pressed the blue button on the wall and it gave off a series of low and high frequencies throughout the house. Once I did this I noticed that Hiei and Shuichi were rubbing their ears.**

"**Did you really have to call them?" Enma asked me. I just smiled in response to his question and waited for the others to arrive. I heard a bunch of footsteps just a few minutes after I pressed the button and waited for the owners to appear. The first to appear were a pair of 5-year old boys that ran and hugged my legs once they saw me shouting "Kaa-san's home!" After the boys had said that more children and teens came running in and hugged me as well. "What am I a teddy bear? Sheesh if you keep hugging my legs I won't be able to walk."**

"**We don't mind Kaa-san, and neither does Fox-san over there 'cause he wouldn't mind if he got to carry you." piped a pair of 10-year old male twins. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shuichi starting to blush a really bright red. When they said this I glared at them and ask them "Have you two been reading minds again?"**

**They look at each other then at me and back to each other then they bolt to the back door. Right before they reached it though the path was blocked by a pure white doe with 3 pairs of silver wings with black and blue feathers every now and then. Once it had stopped them it forced them back to me by walking towards them and it was blocking off all the exits with a purple glow. When it had gotten to me I said "Thank-you Kitai for bringing my 'precious' boys back to me." It bowed its head in return and said "Your welcome master." Then it glowed white then it shrunk and turned into a little statue with its wings curving around itself as if to protect itself and its purple eyes were open and it looked as if it was following the movements of everyone.**

"**What was that?" asked Koenma when he had finally woken up. "That, my dear grandson, was Kitai, one of my two partners. And she was also one of the creatures that were trapped in a box that contained the 7 deadly sins and 7 virtues along with hope."**

"**Which one is she?" Shuichi asked.**

"**She is the one that kept the other 14 from escaping until my sister opened the box. Hope."**

"**Wait when you said that she was trapped in a box with the 7 sins and virtues, what box are you talking about?"**

"**I believe that the humans call it Pandora's Box." At this Koenma fainted again and the heads of Shuichi, Hiei, and the girl on the oar snapped in my direction and the shouted "DID YOU SAY PANDORRA'S BOX!?!"**

**I rubbed my ears at the volume of their shout and said "OW! Yes I did say Pandora's Box. Oh yeah. Hey! Girl on the floating oar what's your name." The girl almost fell off the oar at me wanting to know her name.**

"…**my name's Botan and I'm the grim reaper for this region."**

"**Really, are you still a novice 'cause I don't sense much reaper energy coming from you. How long have you been a reaper?" she looks startled at this question.**

"**Um, I don't know, a few hundred years maybe." **

"**Well that explains it; you still haven't even finished your training. He mustn't be doing to good if you haven't been taught to use your powers."**

**At this Shuichi asks a question "Ryuu what are you talking about?"**

**I ignore Shuichi and turn to Enma and ask "Enma what happened to your brother that would make him stop training his successors like this?"**

"**I have no idea. I haven't heard from Shi in years." I frown at the sudden news.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that he went missing? I could have done something." **

"**The last time I talked to him he told me he was going on a journey and to not tell you about it or else he would personally take me to hell when I died."**

"**Dammit, when I get a hold of that boy I'm gonna strangle him." I mutter darkly to myself.**

**Just as I was about to speak again I was interrupted by Kazuma and Yusuke yelling "WOULD SOMEONE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I see some of the children that had gone to sit by them cringe at their words. **

"**Would you mind not swearing in front of the children. Also don't YELL at us when we're having a conversation!" I said to them. They closed their mouths when they heard and saw that they were surrounded by children and glared at me. I tell them "It's no use glaring at me if you want information from me."**

**Shuichi sighed then asked me "Ryuu would you please tell us what is going on here?"**

**I nod then tell him "Sure but I want to hear you guys' deal with Spirit World first then you will find out what's going on here."**

"**The four of us are the spirit detective team called Team Urameshi with Yusuke as the leader. Hiei and I are a part of the team because we were given the choice of this or jail. Kuwabara is a human with high amount of spirit energy allowing him to create a sword of pure energy. Yusuke was a human for about 15 years until he died a second time and awoke his demon blood from his ancestral father. Hiei is the Forbidden Child with the blood of a fire demon being dominant and he has a Jagan Eye along with a dragon on his right arm. Earlier you heard Yusuke call me Kurama correct?" I nod yes. "Well 18 years ago Youko Kurama died and his spirit found its way to an unborn child that had yet to gain a soul and inhabited and changed it to fit him. I was supposed to have been born as a girl but because of Youko I only have some feminine features. I am Youko Kurama only with a human heart. That's why they called me Kurama instead of Shuichi."**

"**-That's impossible.-" he looked confused at this.**

"**Why?"**

**The three looked at one another then at me. Kurama followed their gaze and saw that I had my head bent with my cheeks glistening. He looked even more confused than before then he asked again "Why is it impossible for me to be Youko Kurama?"**

"**-…………-"**

"**Because Youko Kurama died over 4,000 years ago protecting me from my sisters in an ambush."**


	2. Chapter 2: Pheonix Blade

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. 

**There will be swearing; if you don't like swearing then don't read this. The worst will most likely be bitch and no I won't do this btch because then I will lose focus. This is mainly a Ryuu/Kurama fan-fic but it will have some Hiei/OC (yaoi).**

1) (Blah) the author saying stuff

2) **"blah" **Riku/Sora talking in unison

3) _**'Blah'**_ Kurama's thoughts

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Pheonix Blade

_**Take it from someone who was there when it happened; take it from the one of first three women ever created. **_

**Kurama's POV**

'_Because Yoko Kurama died over 4,000 years ago protecting me.'_ Her words kept ringing in my head. I looked at her and said "But Yoko wasn't even close to being 1,500 years old when he died."

"If you truly are the Yoko Kurama that I knew then you would be about only a day younger than me. And there is only one way that I am willing to test to see if he really is my Yoko Kurama that gives you a chance to keep living."

"And what would that be?"

"Fight; if you are able to last against me...then you are him, plus you would have to fight in your demon form."

"Why would I have to fight in Yoko's body? Why can't I fight in mine?"

"Because I could kill you the second we started since your current body wouldn't last against even my weakest attacks. Your mind may know how to counter but your body won't but his will. If he has merely lost his memory then his body will still remember what to do with my attacks when his mind is to slow to comprehend them. If you wish to fight then tell me but in the mean time I'm going to find Kage." She then walked up the stairs to the second floor and after a few seconds I heard a door softly close.

I looked around the room to see that most of the children were gone and Koenma had woken up during Ryuu's explanation. I sighed before I sat beside Koenma and put my head in my hands. "What are you going to do Kurama? Are you going to fight her?" I heard Yusuke ask.

"Honestly Yusuke, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Yoko could care less who he gets to fight as long as they're a worthy opponent, but Shuichi doesn't want to fight his best friend even if she could kill him if she wanted to."

"Hn, she won't kill you fox."

"How do you know that Hiei?"

"She used to talk a lot about you fox; from your fighting style to what your favorite game was. Every person that has lived in this house for a least a year has heard more than their fair share about the original king of thieves."

"What do you mean by the original king of thieves, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked him.

"The only time I have ever heard her talk about her sisters she said that during her battle with them she had created a nine tailed silver fox. She had called him Yoko Kurama, the King of Thieves because she had him steel her sisters' souls." He said ignoring Kuwabara's comment about his height for once.

"Hiei how do you know this?" I asked of him.

He was silent for a while and I didn't think he would answer until "She is my master." Everyone but the Sohmas was surprised by his answer.

"Hiei did you just say that Ryuu is your master?"

"Hn." There was only silence after that for a while but it didn't help me make up my mind.

* * *

"Kurama come with us" the twins said. They walked into the hallway and when they saw that I wasn't following they came back in and grabbed me by the forearms. They pulled me to a door and let go of me when it opened of its own accord. An unknown force pulled me into the room and flung me down on the ground. "OW!" Then I heard a pure laughter from in front of me; I look up and I saw Ryuu except it wasn't the Ryuu that I know, she seemed much happier. I noticed that we were surrounded by a beautiful forest and I could hear running water somewhere behind me along with the voices of different animals.

Ryuu still had her long white hair but instead of midnight blue streaks she had purple and her eyes were green. _'What the! I've never seen her with green eyes before, nor have I heard her laughter sound so innocent.'_ Suddenly I saw a hand waving in front of me and I saw that she had a worried look on her face "Are you all right Yoko? Did you hit your head hard?"

When she said that I looked down at myself and what I saw surprised me; I had a black cloak over what I would normally wear when Yoko takes over except that the cloth around my waist was black and I had no shoes and the top had long sleeves that flared at the end. I had a messenger bag that looked exactly like the one Ryuu uses for school except the fox was replaced with a white & purple dragon with blue eyes. The cloak that I was wearing was held together by a black and a purple rose. My hair was also white with black streaks in it.

I looked at Ryuu to see she was wearing the same cloak except it was white with a red and white rose holding it together. Underneath that she was wearing something that resembled a tunic except with pants. It was a very light lavender with the bandages that she had under the top showing on the side without a sleeve. Around her waist was a small bag that was the same color as the 'tunic'. On her right arm was a black rose with white thorns and a blood red stem wrapping around it. On her left arm was a white dragon with purple eyes. And her hair was down.

After I noticed that fact I blushed madly because the way it framed her face made her look even more like a goddess than the Ryuu I knew looked with her hair up. _'Oh god, I can't believe I just thought that.'_ When she saw this she started laughing again and I smiled _'I like it when she laughs; it means she's happy.'_ Once she stopped laughing she held her hand out so I could take. I grabbed it and I tugged her down onto me laughing at the look on her face. The impact of having her falling on me made me lose what little air I had left in my lungs and once I had enough air back in my lungs I began laughing again with her laughing along with me.

We lay like that for a while after we had stopped laughing; Ryuu had her head over my heart listening to its slow pace. It looked like she was falling asleep so I just sigh and ask her "Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing before I tripped?"

She sat up at that and rubbed her eyes saying "Yeah we were supposed to get some herbs so you could make something to get rid of the constant headaches some of the kids have been having. And you said that we had gotten all the herbs we needed for the medicine before you fell." At that she giggled again and I smiled. She looked up at me since I was still taller than her and said "Thanks again Yoko for doing this." Then she did something that surprised me; she kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widen in surprise and I blushed brighter than fire.

She giggled when she saw this. I stood up and gave her my hand to grab like she had done earlier and pulled her up to me. We began walking towards the house and I sensed something coming our way…fast. "So you feel it to Yoko?"

"Yes."

"I thought so." As soon as she said this two figures came into view; we were unable to see whether they were male or female but we didn't need to know that. As we already knew who they were. "Pandora and Lucifer how good it is to see you two again." Ryuu's voice was filled with hate but there was also something else that I could barely register. But I think it was either sadness or regret or both. "What do you two want?"

"You know what we want little sister." they said. Now I know that I saw regret in her eyes.

"You know that you will never gain what you seek."

"Well if you won't give them to us then we're just going to have to take them by force."

They jumped down to our level and faced each other then they shouted "VIRTUOUS SIN!!" A big ball of black and blue energy was headed straight for Ryuu and she wasn't moving. When I knew that she wasn't going to move I shouted "NO!" and pushed her out of the way and let it hit me. I was pushed backwards about 50 feet before I got a grip on the ground and started to push the ball of evil back towards them. I threw it back at them but it never did any damage because they just absorbed it into their bodies.

From the corner of my eye I saw that Ryuu was getting up from where I had pushed her. I started to cough up blood the minute she looked over to me and she began to run over to me when I held up my hand telling her to stop. I wiped the blood that was coming out of the corner of my mouth and ran at the soulless sisters. When I was about to reach them I took out the rose that I kept hidden in my hair and cried "Rose Whip!" and shot the very end of it at them.

It wrapped around the one in the blue cloak and it tore it to shreds to find that Lucifer had jumped out of it. My whip did the same to Pandora and she did the same as Lucifer. When Pandora had jumped next to her sister I just smirked and said "Barrage of the Dead, tear those bastards to pieces." The ground beneath their feet began to crumble and skeleton hands started to grab their feet. They tried shooting energy at them and they tried to kick them but nothing worked.

"Yoko, look out behind you!!" I heard Ryuu yell before I was kicked into the air. I twisted around in the air and saw that I was kicked by a black monkey. It was hanging from a thin tree branch and just as I wave bye at it the branch grows and wraps all around the monkey and squeezes it to death with blood coming out of the gaps.

"No, Sloth! I'm going to kill you!!" Pandora screamed at me. I coughed up more blood and I could tell that I wasn't going to last much longer because of what that Virtuous Sin attack did to me. She sent balls of energy at me while trying to get out of the death grip the skeletons hand on her. She started to build up a lot of energy and her black energy formed a sword that was 5 feet long with an image of a wolf engraved into the metal of the blade. She swung the blade at the hands holding her feet and she began running at me with it raised.

When she got to me swung it down at me and unleashed a wave of black and red energy while shouting "Crescent Death Wave!" I jumped into the air avoiding the attack and she unleashed the same attack at me except with a hell of a lot more energy in it. When it hit me I was propelled farther into the air and then I was suddenly hit from behind with a blast of energy. The blast forced me into the ground using my body to create a crater and I could barely move. I coughed up more blood and I heard "Yoko, Yoko are you alright!?" as Ryuu climbed down to me.

She saw me cough up more blood and she began to help me out of the crater and over to the trees all the while deflecting Lucifer's attacks. She put me down while saying "Don't move, your losing to much blood." She got up and started to walk towards them when I grabbed her wrist causing her to look at me "Be careful." Ryuu smiled at me when I said that and in turn said "Aren't I always?"

"No, that's why I'm telling you to be careful." She just smiled again and I let go of her hand. She turned to her sisters and disappeared. I couldn't see all of her fight because my vision was getting really blurry but the last thing I could see was Ryuu using the rose that I had given her that looked like the one on my cloak. She held it in the air and yelled "Dance!" and then black and purple roses floated around her and shot at Pandora and Lucifer.

* * *

That was the last thing I saw before I became unconscious. The next thing I knew I was on the couch with worried faces hovering over me and I had a huge headache. "What happened?" Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then one of them says "We were hoping you could tell us that."

"The last thing I remember is being pulled into that room and then the rest is blurry. How long was I out?"

"You were in that room for about an hour then you were thrown from that room unconscious. You were sleeping for five hours fox." Hiei told me. I sat up and asked "Has Ryuu come back yet?"

This time everyone looked at each other with worried looks. King Enma said "Yeah she came back with Kage while you were in that room and she found out that the twins put you in there. I must say that I have never seen Okaa-sama so angry before; I guess she really cares about you. She told the twins that for putting you in there that they were grounded." I saw that he had shivered at the last part.

"King Enma who's Kage?" I asked him. He looked nervous when I asked him that and he took a while to answer.

"I'm not really the person to answer those kinds of questions. If you really want to know ask Okaa-sama but I don't know if she'll give you a straight answer."

"Oh. Where is she anyway?"

"She's out back. She said that if you wish to fight her that I was to so you to the backyard after you get ready."

"Kurama are you going to fight her?" both Yusuke and Kuwabara ask me.

"Yes, I'm going to fight her. King Enma, can you show me where she is?"

"I'll go get you some fighting clothes so you don't ruin your uniform. Follow me." He takes me to a room down the hall and he tells me to wait there. When he came back he handed me a bundle of light clothes and told me to change in the room that I had waited by. After I had closed the door I took a look at the clothes he gave me and they looked exactly like the ones I was wearing in that room that showed me a different Ryuu.

I put the clothes on and open the door to see King Enma waiting for me. I followed him outside and to where Ryuu was. She was wearing the outfit she wore whenever we weren't in school. It consisted of a black sleeve-less turtle neck with a gold-eyed silver fox with blood red angel wings on the back. Over the shirt she had a diamond with a dragon wrapping around it with different colored flames in it. She had fingerless black gloves with the kanji for dragon on right and devil on left in white. Under all that she had black jeans with red and white roses circling in opposite directions on the right leg under a white 'skirt' (I guess you could call it that.) that stops 2 inches from the waistband with a sleeping fox on the front. She was sitting in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by trees except for were the lake was. "What is she doing King Enma?"

"Meditating." He motioned for me to walk towards her and when I got to her she pointed to an area about 10 feet away from her "Stand over there." I walked to where she pointed to and just stood there waiting for her to stand up. I waited for maybe an hour when she had finally stood up from her spot on the ground. She got in an odd fighting stance and said to me "Let the fox out." I did as she told me and fog began to gather around me; when it disappeared Yoko Kurama stood in my place.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Neither of them moved for about 5 minutes then Yoko took out the red rose hidden in his hair. He yelled out "Rose Whip!" and ran at Ryuu while making roots from the ground wrap around her binding her to the spot. Ryuu didn't seam fazed at all, instead she just let the rose whip wrap around her and pull her out of the root's grasp all the while tearing at her clothes. She was in front of Yoko when he said "If this is the best that you could do then Shuichi had no reason to let me out; he could have beaten you without trying." As if mocking him somehow she raises an eyebrow and disappeared into thin air.

The next thing he new Yoko was hurled into the air by his rose whip that was wrapped around his waist. When he was about three hundred feet in the air he was yanked back down with the whip tightening around his waist so he couldn't breathe. He was flung into the forest going through twenty trees before he stopped. Ryuu appeared in front of him and kicked him on the side of his face and he barely heard her say "Weak." She waited until he got back up from where she had kicked him and looked at the whip he had back under control and said "If you wish to fight with nature then so be it. You're not the only one that has an agreement with Mother Nature."

After saying that she reached into her hair and pulled out two roses, one for each hand; the rose in her right hand was black and purple while the rose in her left hand was red and white. Yoko's eyes widen when he saw her take the roses from her hair; he had seen the exact same thing as Shuichi in that room and he recognized them as the roses that held the cloaks together. If Ryuu saw his reaction then she must be really good at hiding her emotions even with her eyes. If he had been watching the roses instead of Ryuu then he would have seen that they had grown and shaped themselves to look like twin katanas. They were connected at the very end by five feet of demon ivy (black ivy with white thorns) and the colors of the original roses were swirling around their respective blades (right blade black & purple, left red & white). The guard consisted of petals from a rare pheonix ivy.

"If you are done staring at me, can we presume this otherwise demeaning fray?" Yoko snapped out of his daze just to widen his eyes at her weapons feeling a sense of recognition in the back of his mind. "Where did you get those?"

"You."


End file.
